Unforgotten Love
by Dynasty-Warriors-fan
Summary: This is my first ever DW fanfic...the main couple is Zhang He and Guan Yu...it is about Guan and Zhang...I know boring summary, but please R&R...other couples included(Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang) and more hopefully coming soon
1. The way it was

My name is Lord Guan Yu of Shu, sworn brother of Lord Liu Bei and Zhang Fei. Most of you have heard my story, but the story that is told is not the same as my real story. There were things then that no one knew of. Allow me to enlighten you on the way things were , and about my unforgotten love.  
  
Magic was something that we all had within our body's and souls, some using it for good and others using it for evil. Zhuge Liang was the most powerful in the practice of magic. Sima Yi on the other hand was the most powerful in the dark arts. Our land was in turmoil, in battles against each other we would fight till the death. After you were killed you were bought back, unable to die unless you were killed by one of your family members. Dong Zhou was constantly at war with our dynasties. Until his adopted son Lu Bu slashed him down and took over as the new ruler of Dong Zhou's kingdom.  
  
The only way that you were able to get married to anyone was if you were destined to that person. If you loved the person then you were in luck, if you did not then you were out of luck, being forever destined to the one that you do not love.  
  
My unforgotten love was Zhang He. The first time that I laid eyes on Zhang He I fell in love, enthralled by her beauty. He looked to me like the most beautiful star in the night sky. I grew up with Zhang He longing to be with him. When we became teenagers Zhang He became the beautiful son , instead of just an ordinary star. His beauty was beyond words. My obsession with one of my best friends became full-fledged. I wanted to tell Zhang how I felt about him, but was afraid of being shunned by the rest of the world, and above all else I was afraid of rejection.  
  
When I turned 19 I left my brothers side to go and explore the land and learn different ways of fighting. Zhang He had left to be in the Wei kingdom away from his twin brother Zhang Hei who had joined the Shu dynasty. I knew then that I had no chance with Zhang He. I left thinking that if I were away from him I would be able to get on with my life. I was away from Zhang He and my brothers for 10 years. Those 10 years were unbearable, I had thought wrong, being away from Zhang proved to be worse.  
  
Upon my arrival I ran into Zhang Hei, he looked astonished to see my. My appearance had changed from a small lanky 18 year old to a full grown man, standing at 6'10. I asked Zhang Hei if he were aware of his brothers whereabouts, but he told me no. Over my journey I came to realization with myself. I could no longer tortue myself, I had to tell Zhang He how I felt about him. I went to my brothers who were over excited about my return. I asked them if they perhaps knew where Zhang was " We are sorry brother, we do not know. There is no way of finding out either, the traitor Cao Cao has declared war on Shu." My sworn brother Zhang Fei informed me. I could not believe what I was hearing. "I must go to Lord Cao Cao and offer my services to the Wei kingdom." I said in a shaky voice. "Brother don't be absurd, we are at war." "I'm sorry Lord Liu Bei, but there is something that I must do." With that said I left and saddled red hare and rode off into the night towards Xu Cheng. My love for Zhang He compelled me to go to Lord Cao Cao. I had never dreamed of fighting for him, but Zhang huanted my dreams and thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zhang He had been thinking a lot about Guan Yu or Guanie as he always called him. It had been 10 whole years since he had seen Guanie. Zhang never thought he would see Guan again. Zhang always loved the presence of Guan Yu. Zhang He knew that he was in love with Guan, but never wanted to be the one to ask him out. He had received word a week ago that Guan Yu was back, but he did not believe them. Zhang He stood up and decided to go for a walk. As he left his room he heard a deep voice coming from Lord Cao Cao study. He froze when he heard Guan Yu's name.   
  
"Well Guan Yu, I certainly hope that I can trust you, your abrupt decision to come to my side is strange. But I appreciate it all the same, we could use someone with your strength. Ah Zhang He you remember Lord Guan Yu. He wished to enter into my kingdom. Zhang He would you mind giving Lord Guan Yu a tour of our castle, and then show him to his room?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked towards Zhang He with huge eyes. He was gorgeous, his long black hair was pulled into a beautiful pony tail with a purple ribbon. His face showed every secret. He was bare backed and had the perfect figure. The tight purple pants fit perfectly. " Oh of course I will my Lord." he said with a bow to Lord Cao Cao. "Lord Guan Yu, follow me." He motioned me from Lord Cao Cao's room with a swift movement of his elegant hand. After we were out of hearing range, Zhang He stopped "Guanie, I can't believe you are back" He said in shock. "Please follow me into this room." I did as I was told, in shock and speechless. As I entered the room I realized right away that it was Zhang's room. Only Zhang He would have a purple bed spread. I stood in the doorway still speech less. I felt the soft touch of Zhang's hand on my own. His skin was smooth and felt like silk. I was pulled into the room by this hand. The next thing I knew Zhang He had closed the door behind me. "Guanie it has been to long" he said as he pulled me into a huge hug. I hugged her back full of emotion. I felt Zhang He's body on mine, I had never been so close to her before. When he pulled away I longed to pull him back. "My goodness Guanie, you have grown. You look so handsome." I began to blush. Zhang He then began to run his fingers through my beard. I couldn't help but smile. " I love your beard Guanie. Why are you so quite? Am I offending you?" Guan smiled, he had been in shock ever since he saw him enter Lord Cao Cao's study. Now was the time to tell Zhang how he felt. "I'm sorry Zhang, it truly has been to long. Zhang there is something that I must tell you." Zhang started into my eyes, his beautiful eyes were full of curiosity. " Zhang, I'm in love with you, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you, you are" I was unable to finish my sentence my sentence. I felt his lips touch mine. His lips were so pure and his kiss was just as pure. I was overcome with shock, I felt numb, but finally I began to kiss him back. When Zhang and I finally pulled away from each other we both were blushing. "I'm so glad you told me Guanie, I never wanted to be the one to speak first." I smiled and pulled Zhang in for another kiss. We sat in his bed for hours talking to each other about are old times together. When the moon hung high, I realized that it was getting late and needed to go to my room. Zhang protested, "I don't want you to leave Guanie, please stay with me." "Zhang I must go and get some sleep, you must understand." "I refuse to show you to your room Guanie." "Zhangie please" "Oh alright Guanie, if you Are going to pout then I guess I will." Zhang scooted off her bed and walked into the hallway. I followed close behind her. The halls were empty. The walk to my room seemed like an eternity. Finally we came upon the door that lead to my room. Zhang walked in with me and closed the door behind him. "Well Guanie I guess this is good night." Zhang walked to me and I once again felt the pureness of his lips on mine. Our kiss led to more then we expected, beofore I knew what I was doing, I was laying Zhang down on my new bed, still kissing. I was a man of honor, and refused to do such things so quickly, even if I wanted them badley. I stopped kissing Zhang but he continued down my neck. This was just to much for me to handle, I had to stop him before we got any further, but I didn't want to. I allowed Zhang's lips to travel down my neck. Each second felt better then the one before. I felt Zhang's hands start to undress me, I could not let this keep going. I pulled away from Zhang. "What's wrong Guanie? ' he asked. "I don't want us to rush into things Zhang, this is where I say good night." I stood up and pulled Zhang to her feet. He looked a little shunned. "Zhangie please, it is not that I don't want it, because I do, but we need to go slower." Zhang smiled at me and said "I understand Guanie, I'm just so happy to have you back with me." He smiled at me once more and left me with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I tried to sleep, but I could not. All I could think about was Zhang He. I had been afraid of rejection and all along Zhang loved me as well. 


	2. Destiny

Xiahou Dun sat in his room debating on weather or not he should take the  
  
chance and sneak out. He told his one true love that he would be under the huge  
  
oak tree in the courtyard when the moon hung high. After sitting there awhile  
  
he decided to take his chance. As Dun walked down the luxiours halls he heard  
  
footsteps approaching. He quickly ran into the shadows, he watched as Guan Yu  
  
and Zhang He walked by. "What is Guan Yu doing here?" Dun thought himself. He  
  
pondered this for a few seconds and then went on. When Dun walked into the   
  
courtyard he saw that his love was not there. Dun worried about this, what if  
  
something had happend. Dun decided to wait for a few moments and sat down under  
  
the big oak tree. As soon as he sat he heard a leaf crunch behind him. He quickly  
  
turned to see Xu Huang walking towards him. Dun stood up quickly and when Xu was  
  
in front of him he pulled him in for a passionte kiss. "Did anyone see you?" Dun  
  
asked "No the guards were the only ones in the halls. I would have been here sooner  
  
but I had trouble getting Zhang Liao to fall asleep." Dun frowned, Zhang Liao  
  
was the reason that he and Xu were forced to see each other in secret. Zhang Liao  
  
had been the lucky one to become destined to his Xu. Xu Huang and Zhang Liao  
  
were wed, and Xu was forced to live a life of torture. Zhang Liao loved Xu, and  
  
was almost constenly with him. People in the kingdom looked down upon their relationship  
  
but they knew that destiny could not be changed. "Dun is something wrong?" Xu asked  
  
"I can't take this anymore Xu, I love you and I should be the one that is your husband."  
  
Dun said angrily as he walked away from Xu. "I'm sick of actin like we are just  
  
frineds Xu, I'm sick of only being able to see you at night. This is killing me  
  
Xu." A small glisting teat ran down Xiahou Dun's face. Dun was not the type to  
  
of man to cry, but Xu was his life. Xu walked over to Dun and turned him around.  
  
"Dun we can't change my destiny, I wish we could, cause I would happily be with you  
  
over Zhang any day. There is nothing we can do but what we are doing now." Trying  
  
to stop himself from getting more angry, Dun leaned into Xu and began to kiss  
  
him again. As Dun kissed Xu, he moved his hands around his waist, pulling him in  
  
closer. Dun loved the feel of Xu's lips, and began to fulfil his dreams. Once they  
  
pulled away they both began to try and catch their breath again. "Xu we must be alone  
  
in my room." Duns said with a smile. Xu turned away. "Dun I can't do that." "Why?"  
  
Dun asked as he went to Xu and began to kiss his neck. Xu smiled weakly, he hated  
  
turning Dun down, but he was nervous. Dun moved his mouth to Xu's ear. "Please" Dun  
  
whisperd before he went back to Xu's neck. "Dun I can't, now is just not the time.  
  
I want to but I can't." Dun stopped and frowned. "Okay Xu" Dun said sadley. "It is  
  
getting late, you should head back to Zhang Liao." Xu turned and said "Why are you  
  
trying to get rid of me so fast? Do I disappoint you so?" "No Xu you do not disappoint  
  
me, I disappoint myself. I'm not able to keep my eyes or hands off of you, no will  
  
power. All I want to do is to show you how much I love you. We have been together for  
  
one year, Xu." "I'm sorry" Xu said as he kissed Dun goodnight. "I know how much  
  
you love me, you don't have to prove it." Xu said as he walked away into the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Zhang He left Guan Yu's room with a sad look he heard footsteps. Zhang He froze listening  
  
for more footsteps. All of a sudden Zhang He's mouth was covered by someone's hand. The person  
  
holding his mouth pushed him into his room and forcefully threw him onto the bed. Xiahou Yuan  
  
stood at the edge of the bed smiling. He quickly tied Zhang He's hands and feet together. "What  
  
are you doing Xiahou Yuan?" Zhang He asked in a very high and terrified voice. He knew the answer  
  
though. "You knoew damn well what I'm gonna do." Xiahou Yuan sad with a sly smile. "Why must  
  
you do this?" Zhang He asked with tears streaming down his beautiful face. "Because I want to"  
  
"Please don't" Zhang He pleaded crying. Xiahou Yuan got on top of Zhang He, Zhang could swear he  
  
heard one of his ribs crack under the wait. Zhang began to scream. Xiahou Yuan quickly closed his  
  
mouth. "Zhang He, I out rank you, therefor you must do what I say. I order you to shut your damn mouth  
  
and let me have my fun. I want to have fun, and you are the one I will have fun with." Zhang  
  
He bagan to cry harder as Xiahou Yuan ripped his pants off smiling. Zhang screamed into Xiahou's hand.  
  
He cryed and gritted his theeth in pain. Through his crys be could hear the heavy man moan in pleasure.  
  
Zhang He hated Xiahou Yuan, he hated him since the first time Yuan raped him. Yuan had made into a habbit.  
  
Zhang He had lost track of time through all his crying, and was glad when he felt the pain stop, and  
  
watched as Yuan prepared to leave. "Remember Zhang He, you tell anyone and I will come back and kill you."  
  
Yuan said as he left. Zhang He crawled into a ball shape and cryed himself to sleep. He wanted Guan Yu there  
  
to hold him, but knew that if he did he risked his life. 


End file.
